


i’m a hot air balloon that could go to space

by kodaliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodaliam/pseuds/kodaliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam's happy and zayn's, well, sleepy</p>
<p>(or; I just needed an excuse to write ziam fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m a hot air balloon that could go to space

Liam enters his room with a wide grin on his face. It’s just past nine am and he had gotten the chance to go out on the balcony and say hi to the fans waiting outside.

And, despite being in One Direction for nearly four years, he’s astonished by the sheer amount of people present. Just the thought of so many fans being here for them makes him happier than he’s been in ages.

He closes the balcony doors with a giddy smile and pads back to his bed. He tries to be as quiet as possible while getting in because while he might be wide awake himself, he knows Zayn loves his sleep and he’s not heartless enough to disturb his boyfriend just yet.

He tugs Zayn close to his chest, winding his arms around his lithe waist. Once comfortable, he can’t help but hum the tune of that Pharrell Williams song, finding it an appropriate representation of his emotions. 

"Can’t nothing bring me down. Love is too happy to bring me down,” he sings softly, intertwining his fingers with Zayn’s limp ones.

He’s completely content at this moment, having his lover in his arms, his best friends in the rooms next door, and their adoring fans outside. He’s on top of the world, really—

Except—

Zayn grumbles, opens his eyes, and shoots Liam a dark look.

"Shut up, you asshole, I’m trying to sleep!" he groans, shutting his eyes tight and pushing away from Liam. 

Liam laughs and pulls his boyfriend in his embrace once more, pecking the crown of his messy dark hair in a show of pure affection.

"Sorry babe, I’m just really happy," Liam says simply.

Zayn easily lets himself be pulled back into Liam’s arms and opens one eye slowly before opening the other too. 

"You up?" Liam asks him. Zayn might have his eyes open but Liam knows that he can go back to sleep any second.

Zayn frowns at Liam, cuddling deeper into his chest, “thanks to you, yeah”.

"Sorry, I’m just really—"

"Happy, yeah I know," Zayn interrupts him, pulling the covers over his head.

"Well," Liam says, moving to get off the bed, slightly offended at his boyfriend’s lack of reciprocation for his emotions.

Zayn wraps his fingers tight around his wrist, however, and pulls Liam back into the bed. As he falls on his back, Zayn rolls onto his chest to lie on top of him.

Once they’re face to face, so close that even their eyelashes are touching, Zayn kisses him.

"I love you, yeah?" Zayn says, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

Liam nods. He knows that. Obviously.

"I love that you’re happy," Zayn continues.

"I love _you_ ," Liam counters, running his hands up to rest on Zayn's bare shoulders. He’s already forgiven Zayn for being an insensitive prick, especially since it’s so early in the morning—for him, at least.

Zayn kisses him again, his entire face stretching into a wide, fond smile.

"You’re amazing," he murmurs lowly.

"So are you--"

"Shh, no," Zayn says, raising his head seriously, "you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’d do anything to keep you this happy, ok? Never doubt that."

"I won’t," Liam promises before lightly adding: "you’re cheesy, babe."

Zayn laughs.

" _Your_ cheesy babe," he replies sleepily with a lazy smirk, rolling off Liam to snuggle against his side.

Liam shakes his head at the enigma that is his boyfriend, and cuddles him back. Zayn might be high maintenance in the morning (and basically any other times he's sleepy) but he’s simply amazing and, after all, one of the biggest reasons Liam is as happy as he is.


End file.
